Secrets Revealed
by VegasGoddess
Summary: [GSR] Time to tell everyone... FLUFF


**Title:** Secrets Revealed

**Summary:** Time to tell everyone... FLUFF

**Spoilers:** None, actually. Except for the episodes where Grissom was a complete and utter jackass to Sara. And since there are too many of those episodes to name here... well... just ignore them. They're pretty vague anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I. Get. Nothing. Abso-freakin-lutely nothing.

**A/N:** This is fluff. Just fluff. Feel-good story! Yay!

**

* * *

Secrets Revealed**

"We really should tell them, you know."

"Tell who about what?"

"Everyone at the lab, or the graveyard shift, I guess, about us."

"And ruin the fun of sneaking around? Now why would you want to do that?"

Sara sat up straighter in bed and put a pillow behind her to lean against. "Griss, they're going to be _so_ pissed if they find out by accident. Catherine will kill you for not telling her, Greg might die of a broken heart and Nick… well, Nick will take a while to get it through his head, but he'll manage."

Grissom pulled her back down under the covers and into his arms. "What about Warrick?"

Encased in his warm and soft embrace, Sara was staring at the underside of Grissom's jaw. She kissed it lightly before replying. "I think Warrick will just be happy for us. So will everyone else, but it won't affect him at all."

He chuckled, and she felt his neck vibrate under her lips. "So… what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Right now? Sleep." He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Grissom –" she protested, but a finger came to her lips and quieted her.

"Tomorrow. Sleep," he told her, fatigue already coating his words.

"Alright, fine," she answered, turning her body towards him and snuggling closer. "Goodnight."

"Night, dear," he mumbled.

**OoOoOoO**

Sara barely saw Grissom the following shift; everyone was so busy with everything and anything. Grissom and Catherine were working a body; suspicious circs. Warrick had the night off, and she, Greg and Nick had their own body, a possible suicide.

She stayed late, working on her case with Nick and Greg. How many hours had gone by she didn't know, but finally her cell phone went off, catching her attention. Picking it up, she saw the text message was from Grissom.

'_Sara – shift has been over for at least two hours. You need breakfast, and so do I. But I'm more than willing to wait for you. I know you're working a hot case, but when can I expect you home? Love, Grissom.'_

She stared at it tiredly, wanting nothing more than to be at home with Grissom. But, he was right – hot case – you didn't get to go home.

Nick walked in at that moment; file in hand. He took one look at her face and made up his mind. "Sara, go home."

She looked up. "Nick, I can't go home. Hot case, right?"

"And there's three of us working on it. Greg is a top notch CSI now; I think the two of us can handle it, don't you?"

Sara didn't doubt Nick's ability, or Greg's. She'd taught Greg everything she knew, and he'd turned out to be quite an amazing CSI. She was nothing but proud of herself – and Greg – in that right.

"But Nick –"

"Nope Sara," he said, pushing her towards the door of the layout room. "You're going home. I don't want to see you here until the next shift. Goodbye."

Smiling good-naturedly, she lightly punched Nick in the chest before thanking him with a smile and heading home.

**OoOoOoO**

Sara stepped into the townhouse to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Grinning, she set her bag down on the hall table and followed her nose to the kitchen. There, she found Grissom hovering around the oven, watching eggs and pancakes, cooking them to perfection with no burns in sight.

She stood in the doorway for a moment, just taking a second to watch him before he realized that she was there. She smiled to herself; life with Grissom was amazing, and she was happier than she ever thought she could be.

Looking up, he saw her, and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Sara."

He took the towel off of his shoulder and went to embrace her. Squeezing her tightly, he placed a kiss in her hair.

She smiled into his chest, hugging him back. "Hey," she replied, pulling back just enough to see his face. "It smells _so_ good."

"So do you," he told her, breathing in the coconut chocolate smell that was distinctly Sara. Letting her go and taking her hand to lead her to the table he asked, "Did you finish your case?"

"No," she said, sitting down. "Nick kicked me out of the lab. Said I needed to go home and that he and Greg would work on it."

Grissom looked thoughtful for a second, and Sara recognized the expression crossing his face. "You've got that 'Grissom-look'. What is it?"

"Well…"

"What? What is it?" She stood up, moving around the table to squeeze herself in between his body and the counter he was leaning against. "Tell me."

"You know how last night, you were talking about telling everyone about us?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of the counter, effectively trapping her.

She didn't mind. "Yeah?"

"Well… I think we should tell them."

Sara felt her jaw drop, and she blinked. "Really? Are you sure? Because if you're not ready…"

"No, I think we should tell them. I want to see everyone's reactions." A sly smile crept up onto his face. "Especially Catherine's."

"You do know that she'll kill you, right?"

"I know. But," he stopped to kiss her gently. "I have you to protect me."

She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "I'll save you from the wrath that is Catherine," she promised in his ear, "as long as you let me eat breakfast now. I'm starving."

"Oh alright," he agreed, letting her go.

"So when do you want to tell them?" she asked, resuming her seat at the table.

"How about now?" he offered, going back to check on their food.

"_Now?_"

"Sure… why not? Hey…" he stopped flipping pancakes as a smirk crossed his features. "Yeah, we'll tell them now."

Sara stared at him, trying to follow his train of thought. "And how, exactly, do you plan to tell them now?"

"We'll invite them over for breakfast. You don't mind waiting for a bit, do you?"

Actually, she did mind, but the look of glee on his face melted her heart and eased the dull pain in her stomach that was hunger. "Nah, I don't mind. But I can't call them, if you want to keep it a secret at least until they get here."

He agreed, and she handed him the phone. "This is going to be so much _fun_," he said, grinning widely. Sara sat back and watched him hit speed dial.

"Catherine? It's Gil. Are you free right now? I'm inviting everyone over for breakfast." Silence on their end, and then Grissom said, "Great. So, in half an hour? Bring something? Sure. If you want to… Alright. See you soon."

He turned to Sara. "One down, five to go," he told her, hitting another speed dial number.

Sara couldn't help the smile that was growing with each phone call. _This is it… we're going to tell everyone… it's going to be interesting…_

He hung up the last call and sat down across from Sara at the table. "Alright. Somehow, everyone is available. Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, the Doc and Jim."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "You are efficient, aren't you?" she teased.

"In some aspects of my life, yes… others…" he trailed off, and looked away from her.

Realizing what he was referring to, she stood up again and walked around the table to put her arms around his shoulders. Placing her chin on the top of his head, she whispered, "No feeling guilty. The past is in the past, Gil. We can't change that, but we can – and we will – definitely shape our future, right?"

He nodded feeling her head bob up and down on his. He was always amazed at how easily she brushed off their difficult, somewhat painful past and his many wrong-doings towards her. "Right."

"Good. So how do you want to spring it on everyone? Just be like, 'Hey guys, guess what? We're together!'"

Grissom laughed, and in one quick motion, spun around in his chair and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her close. "We could do that," he said, looking up at her, "but it takes away from the fun. We should draw it out… suspense, don't you think?"

She ran her fingers through his hair; an action that she couldn't get enough of. She loved doing it. "Catherine is _so_ going to kill you! And in front of witnesses too…"

"But you'll save me."

"I will. But, we've got to think of something."

He stood up to his full height; never letting her go. Dragging her to the stove he packed the just-made food into containers and put them into the fridge for later. Turning to face her now that he was done, he ran his hands up her arms, and pulled her towards the living room. "Why not just play it by ear? It'll come out the way it comes out."

"Sounds good enough to me," she said, leaning into him as he sat down on the couch. "When are they coming?"

Looking at his watch, Grissom replied, "Well, I told Catherine half an hour, and that was about fifteen minutes ago. So… sometime within the next twenty to twenty-five minutes, if I know Catherine's sense of timing."

Sara laughed softly as she settled against him, waiting for their friends to arrive.

**OoOoOoO**

They didn't have to wait long. Twenty minutes later – as Grissom had predicted – Catherine knocked on the townhouse door. Pushing Sara gently off of him, he pointed to the bedroom. Nodding silently, she went in and closed the door.

They'd eventually decided when they realized that neither of them were good at "playing it by ear" that she would hide out in the bedroom, and be the last to 'arrive'; coming out when everyone else was settled in.

Grissom opened his front door, and was met not only with the sight of Catherine, but of Dr. Robbins, Warrick, and Brass.

"Hey Gil," the Doc said in greeting. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," he replied, relieving Catherine of the package of fresh fruit she was holding and then closing the door. Smiling, he turned to her. "Thank you for these, by the way." _Sara will be happy with the fruit,_ he thought happily.

"So, Gil," Brass said, "why did you summon us all to your townhouse? I know you're giving out free food; that's why I came." He gave him a smile. "But isn't this completely invading personal space?"

Before he got a chance to answer, the doorbell rang. "That'll be Greg and Nick," Warrick said, speaking for the first time since they'd all walked in the door.

Nodding at him, Grissom went and opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in."

Nick and Greg were both bearing food as well. Greg had pastries, and Nick held a box of donuts from the coffee shop not far from the lab. Grissom relieved them of the food as well, setting it onto the counter beside Catherine's fruit.

"Wow, I am so thirsty," Greg said, taking in the townhouse with a quick look. "Griss, do you have refreshments of any kind?"

"Sure do. What do you want?"

"Options?" Catherine asked.

Grissom smiled at her. "Cath, you've been over here so much, I don't have to tell you where anything is, or what I have."

Turning back to Greg, he rattled off the options. "Coffee, milk, orange juice, apple juice, cranberry juice, iced tea or water."

"Apple juice, please," Greg finally decided. "Oh, and I'll be taking some of this food now."

"All right. Everyone else?"

They all answered at once, and Grissom scrambled to fill the correct orders of drinks and food for his friends. Plates and utensils had been set out, and now everyone was just lounging around his home eating and drinking.

Everyone had their respective drinks and food before someone noticed that a particular brunette was missing from their group breakfast.

Catherine put down her glass on the breakfast bar and regarded Grissom carefully. "Gil… where's Sara?"

Everyone looked up at her words, and then looked around. Sara wasn't among them. And, if she was going to be late, she would have phoned one of them. Which she hadn't.

"Yeah…" Nick said. "Where is she?"

Trying with great difficulty to cover up his growing smile, he shrugged, saved from answering the question by a door opening to his right.

"What about me?" Sara asked, walking down the hall. She'd changed her clothes; her black jeans trailing on the carpet and her cream colored blouse shining in the lights from the living room.

Catherine's jaw dropped at the sight of her walking towards them. Her gaze went from Sara to the door she'd just come out of to Grissom and then back again. Realization dawned on her, and she grabbed the counter for support as she tried to coherently speak.

"Gil – Sara – that room… Guys!"

Grissom was grinning now, and Sara brushed past him to the fridge. "Gil," she said without turning around, "we're out of milk."

Shutting the door, she spun around to face her friends. "Okay, guys. Who drank all of our milk? I was going to use it, you know."

Sara watched with satisfaction as the other five jaws dropped simultaneously and spluttered for words. Turning back to Grissom – and making sure that everyone was watching her – she blew a kiss to him.

"Grissom!" Catherine screeched, finally regaining her voice. "Sara!"

They both grinned at her, waiting. "Yes?" they answered together.

"How long has _this_ been going on!?" Catherine demanded.

Feeling completely giddy and like a little kid, Grissom walked around the breakfast bar and slipped an arm around Sara's waist from behind, pulling her into him. "How long has what been going on, Catherine?" he asked, a mask of innocence on his face.

Sara turned in Grissom's arms to stare at everyone else. "Anyone else have anything to say?" she asked casually.

Dr. Robbins regained use of his voice. Pushing himself up off the couch, he said, "Gil, Sara, I'm happy for you two. But using this to tell us… that was just mean and uncalled for." He smiled at them, genuinely happy.

Catherine seemed to have lost her ability to speak again, but slowly Nick, Greg, Warrick and Brass stood to give Sara congratulatory hugs.

"Hey doll," Brass said. "I knew you'd whip his ass in line soon enough. Way to go. It's been a long time coming."

Sara smiled and thanked Brass before being enveloped into a bear hug from Nick. "Sara! You had us going! I did _not_ know that this was how this little get together was going to turn out! You two are so mean!"

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky. Some things are meant to be hidden, at least for some time. But you knew we'd tell you eventually, right?" He nodded, and she said, "We just both needed to be ready." He nodded again, and she hugged him back, glad that her friend wasn't upset.

She let go of Nick and went to find Greg. "Hey Greggo," she said, smiling at him.

Greg looked up, a smile crossing his face. He took her into a bear hug of his own, and kissed her cheek. "I guess I never had a very good chance, did I?" he asked.

"Ah, Greg. You're my best friend. And," she grinned at him. "The girl who finally falls in love with you will be _incredibly_ lucky to have you. Don't worry."

"All right," he answered, pushing her towards Warrick. "Congratulations, Sara."

Catherine – who had been hugging and punching Grissom at the same time – finally dragged Sara from Warrick and let go of Grissom so she could drag them into the living room. "Details! We want details!" she said.

Grissom grinned at Sara; Sara grinned at Grissom. Then, they both turned to their friends, and said, "No."

Catherine groaned, and pushed them both onto the couch. Sara landed on top of Grissom, and burst out laughing. Everyone joined in, and the townhouse was quickly filled with the sound of uncontrollable laughter.

Soon enough, it died down, and they all sat in the living room, content with the company of the group. Grissom had his arm around Sara's waist, and was drawing lazy circles with his thumb on her hip.

Catherine was watching them, trying to figure out when they'd finally gotten their act together. "How long _has_ this been going on?" she repeated, really wanting to know.

"Long enough," Sara replied, her tone warning that there would be no more personal questions directed at the two of them.

"Alright, alright," she said, acknowledging Sara's tone. "But, I want you to know; I'm happy for you guys. Really."

The rest of their friends nodded their agreement. "Completely," Warrick said, sneaking a glance at his watch. "But, some of us have to work tonight, and we need sleep."

Grissom started to say that they too worked that night, but Catherine cut him off. "You two – you sneaking little lovebirds – you get the night off. No arguing. But Warrick's right. We do need our sleep."

"I understand," Grissom said, standing up and pulling Sara with him. "So we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Brass answered, standing up as well. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

The rest of the graveyard shift stood up as well, giving last hugs and handshakes, and congratulations. Nick kissed Sara's cheek this time, and shook Grissom's hand. "Take good care of her," he told him, something in his Southern accent telling him that if he ever screwed with Sara's heart again, Nick would hunt him down.

Grissom nodded, and looked him straight in the eye. "I will." He understood the silent threat in Nick's voice completely.

With last goodbyes and hugs, Grissom ushered his friends out of his house and closed the door behind him. Turning to his girlfriend, he couldn't help but smile. "We did it."

"We did it," she echoed, moving forward to collect a double-congratulatory kiss.

**OoOoOoO**

That night after an excellent day off doing absolutely nothing, Sara and Grissom were lying in bed, and he spoke. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Sara grinned at him, then kissed him with much more passion than any of her kisses had held that day. When she finally lifted her head away, he was slightly breathless and flushed. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Well," she said, sliding her body into his awaiting arms, "we had people over all morning, and we're both private, so we couldn't kiss the way _I_ wanted to with witnesses, now could we?"

He shook his head. "No, I guess we couldn't. But we don't have witnesses now…"

"I know." She went to kiss him again. "That's why I'm doing this now."

Happy with her heightened effect on him, she pulled away again, and answered his initial question. "That was fun. And I thought Catherine was going to pass _out!_"

"I think she might have, if she didn't have food in her system," he answered, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against him. "But I'm glad that it's out. I was getting tired and frustrated of having to restrain myself around you at work."

"You do know that you still have to, don't you?" Sara asked, turning serious.

"Of course I do. But I think it'll be easier now."

"Yeah, probably," she said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Bedtime," Grissom whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

"Already in bed," she pointed out sleepily.

"I know." He pulled the covers up around them, and let his chin fall onto the top of her head. He felt her head find its space between his jaw and chest as she moved to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Gil," she murmured into his chest before placing a kiss on the exposed skin.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her curly hair before turning off the light. He let the warmth of her body and the sweetness of her scent overtake him into sleep, their secret now out in the open for the world to embrace.

* * *

The End! 


End file.
